


(Не)оригинальный способ познакомиться

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Тридцать лет, а счастья все нет и нет. И вроде вот уже готов сдаться, потому что ну а что там искать? А потом тебе приходит смс, которой просто невозможно отказать.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: R-NC-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 7





	(Не)оригинальный способ познакомиться

**Author's Note:**

> данная работа является вымыслом и не имеет никакого отношения к упомянутым в ней людям. В работе содержится нецензурная лексика и описание половых органов.

Еще одна суббота. 

Том умыл лицо водой из крана и посмотрел на свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Муторно. Противно и тошно. Наверное, это старость — так он думал. 

Раньше он каждые выходные зажигал с друзьями или коллегами на вечеринках и тусовках — а что еще делать молодому одинокому парню? Где искать любовь в наши дни? Случайное знакомство на вечеринке, где музыка бахает по ушам так громко, что не слышно ни слова и приходится обходиться языком жестов? Грайндер? Неловкий минет и пара неуклюжих взаимных дрочек — это максимум отношений, которые принес ему последний год. Логично, что последнее время он предпочитал проводить выходные дома, в обнимку с котом и Нетфликсом. 

И вот сегодня снова.

Когда он последний раз где-то бывал? Дайте подумать, кажется, еще в начале месяца, а может, даже в конце января. Вечеринка у Алис из отдела графики. День рождения. Нельзя было не пойти, невежливо. С коллегами всегда было трудно: надо было ходить на всякие мероприятия, но о чем с ними говорить, он не знал. Поэтому, вставив пару дежурных вежливых фраз, Том обычно старался как можно быстрее уйти. Или напиться. Или напиться, а потом уйти. 

Из-за двери в ванную раздалось деликатное "мяу", и одновременно с этим телеграм оповестил о входящем сообщении. Кто бы это мог быть? Скорее всего, беспокойные и уже пьяные приятели интересуются, где же он и что случилось. Нет, сначала дать кисе поесть, а потом уже все остальное.

Укутавшись в теплую, большую размера на два толстовку, он наконец вышел из ванной и пошел за ведущей его к своей миске кошкой. Насыпать корма, поменять воду, погладить по гладкой лоснящейся шерстке два или три раза - вот и все. Он поднялся с корточек и покрутил в руках сигарету. Да, еще неплохо было бы сделать чай. Наверное, с корицей. 

И вроде бы все так, как должно быть. Как в фильмах, где героям грустно, за окном идет то ли дождь, то ли снег, а они устраиваются в теплой квартире на диване с кучей пледов и горячим чаем, книгой или сериалом, и им хорошо. Почему тогда ему, Тому, не хорошо? Врет все этот ваш телевизор, одиноким нет и не будет счастья, сколькими бы котами они себя не обкладывали.

Ах да, сообщение. 

Он достал из кармана старых растянутых штанов телефон и, разблокировав его отпечатком пальца, обалдело уставился в экран. Оттуда на него смотрел... Ну как смотрел. Было бы странно, если бы смотрел. В общем, старый добрый дикпик.

Что за ебанина?

Номер был незнакомый. Может, это шутка такая? Ну ладно бы еще в грайндере, там было бы странно не получить фотку члена от случайного совпадения. Но сообщение от незнакомого номера в телеграм... 

Фото у данного контакта тоже не было. Хотя было написано, что пользователь онлайн. 

Том задумчиво потер лоб. Нет, всякое, конечно, случалось, но дикпики за пределами грайндера ему прилетали впервые. Палец завис над кнопкой "блокировать", но так и не нажал на нее. Наверное, в нем говорило долгое воздержание, ведь кто вообще будет на такое нормально реагировать? Неловко признаться, но член красивый. Давно он таких не видел, хоть фото и плохого качества. Гладкий, вставший, явно обрезанный, вон какая аппетитная крупная головка торчит... Не большой, но достаточно широкий. 

Рот невольно наполнился слюной, и стало жарко. И стыдно, потому что это пошло и грубо. А еще мысли были, как у пятнадцатилетнего подростка, наконец дорвавшегося до порнхаба. О том, что такой бы, да в попу, вообще идеально было бы. Как раз то его любимое ощущение, которое с почти стопроцентной вероятностью могло подарить оргазм, когда ты полностью заполнен.

Дышать стало тяжело. Что же делать? Сразу заблокировать? Или перед этим отправить смеющийся до слез стикер, показывая, что оценил шутку? От его пьяных друзей можно было ожидать всего, в том числе и этого. Ведь никто же не мог послать это всерьез, правда?

Слава Богу, его раскрасневшуюся растерянную физиономию не видел сейчас никто, кроме кошки.

Пока Том думал — на самом деле, это заняло всего-то меньше минуты — картинка на экране сменилась надписью "это сообщение было удалено", и статус отправителя поменялся на "печатает". Еще несколько секунд — и на экране появилось новое сообщение:

"Прости, пожалуйста. Очень грубая и тупая попытка начать знакомство. Глупо говорить, что отправлял не я, да? Я еще могу рассчитывать на ответ, или ты меня уже заблокировал?"

Том моргнул. Потом еще раз. Потом встал, прямо как был, в пледе, и пошел обратно на кухню, за сигаретами. Повертел одну в пальцах и вздохнул.

"Не заблокировал", — хотя сам не понимал, почему. Здравый человек в здравом уме так бы и поступил. Но — какие там условия для спермотоксикоза? Вроде он влияет на мозг? Том и подумать не мог, что он настолько в отчаянии.

"Отлично! Слушай, так тупо вышло... Прости, пожалуйста, еще раз. Я две недели думал, как тебе написать, я ужасен в знакомствах, поделился этим с подругой, спросил совета, а она вот... Прости. Я Крис. Видел тебя на дне рождения у Алис и запал. Хочешь поужинать?"

Точно шутка. Из груди вырвался какой-то судорожный вздох. Ну почему так? У него сто лет не было отношений, он заебался быть один и заебал всех вопросами о том, как и где они знакомились со своими парами, а тут вдруг... Кто начинает серьезное знакомство с пошлой фотографии? Какое вообще мнение можно составить о человеке, который присылает фотку члена, пусть и офигенного, а следом приглашает на свидание?

"Так нечестно. Получается, ты меня видел, а я не знаю, как ты выглядишь. Ну, кроме отдельных частей твоего тела, которые мало что решают, если ты в самом деле приглашаешь меня на ужин, а не на секс".

Смущенный смайлик. И селфи. Блядь, а он помнит этого парня! Действительно с вечеринки Алис! Том еще тогда хотел подойти и познакомиться, а потом ему показалось, что этот Крис был с девушкой. Наверное, та самая его подруга, рассылающая непристойности с чужих телефонов. Том еще причитал, что все красивые мужики — натуралы, и знатно перебрал просекко, так, что до сих пор от одного упоминания о нем подкатывала тошнота.

Еще одна сигарета. Том увеличил изображение, чтобы рассмотреть детали. 

Красивое лицо, светлые глаза, обезоруживающая улыбка... Дурацкая майка с Дональдом Даком, под которой просматривался просто-таки офигенный рельеф мышц. Оказалось, Том прекрасно помнил, на что обратил внимание тогда, на вечеринке. Еще помнил задницу и сильные мужские ноги. И руки. А теперь вот не мог выкинуть из головы член. Лучше бы изо рта, конечно, но Том никогда не признался бы в этом вслух.

Точно не раньше третьего свидания.

\- Идеаааально... - простонал он, закуривая еще одну. Хотелось в ответ просто скинуть свой адрес, и будь что будет. Но, подумав еще немного, он уверенно кивнул самому себе и набрал текст:

"Я помню тебя. Подумал сначала, что это чья-то глупая шутка. Кто станет сначала присылать фотку члена, а потом приглашать на ужин? Но если ты серьезно, то я свободен завтра".

"Тогда завтра в шесть?"

"Окей, напиши, куда подъехать", - ответил Том и, затушив сигарету, вернулся к дивану и Китти. 

За окном шел то ли дождь, то ли снег, а в квартире было тепло, и кошка сладко мяла плед на его ногах. В чашке остывал чай, а Том не мог перестать улыбаться, потому что... Неловко признаться, но его переполняло клокочущее чувство радостного предвкушения.


End file.
